


Photograph

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A picture paints a thousand words...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

A picture paints a thousand words and in this case, that couldn’t be truer. In this case, one photograph can paint a thousand laughs; a thousand memories and start up a thousand conversations. One photograph is all it takes to get these five lads talking about the past with one another for hours on end. They talk about the good, the bad and all the in between. They just sit there, for hours, a photo album in the middle, laughing and talking; sometimes asking to turn the page immediately after seeing a picture that’s better off left alone for the rest of time. But they don’t – turn the page, that is. Instead, they will laugh, eventually causing the embarrassment of that person to go away. And at the end of the day, they all have their fair share of embarrassing photos, so no-one is left out in the embarrassment and no-one can just sit back and laugh at their four friends. That’s the way it is and that’s the way they like it.

A photo can piece together a story, however long or short it may be. Theirs is a fairly long and eventful story, that’s for sure. For over 20 years, they’ve had their ups and downs, all of which have been captured in image forever, one way or the other. And whenever they talk about it, it never fails to amaze them when they suddenly remember something new and it never gets boring talking about the same things again and again. One thing that makes the story so interesting, to them, is all the different viewpoints they can talk about it from. And in one photo, there are numerous viewpoints which they, and very few other people, have the privilege of knowing.

For the five of them, photos are the things that they treasure the most – as well as the memories that they share. Without them, the memories would just be an image in their own minds; images that could only ever be shared with words. Photographs are their way of sharing their memories with their fans, their families, their friends and each other in a thousand words.


End file.
